


Oblivious Jam Session

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Spice Girls - Freeform, Spring Cleaning, lip-singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: A combination of the team and secret lip-singing.Originally posted: January 24th, 2016





	Oblivious Jam Session

You were organizing your room while listening to your ‘Jam Session’ playlist. Nothing was happening in the Tower. It wasn’t that unusual. But it made everyone antsy with Hydra being radio silence. Usually, it meant that a big mission was coming up. **  
**

Music and cleaning de-stressed you. Netflix and Tumblr were for your lazy days. You were in the middle of re-organizing your dresser. Lotions, hand sanitizers, hair spray, lotions, dry hair shampoo, more lotions. Hey, a girl’s skin has to be moisturized a lot.

Now, your ‘Jam Session’ playlist was pretty basic. You didn’t go hardcore or listen to those indie music artists. Your music mostly consisted of pop songs that you hear off the radio, a few guilty pleasure songs, and fandom songs, of course.

You were currently listening to ‘Shut Up and Dance With Me’. Of course, you knew all the lyrics to the songs on your ‘Jam Session’ playlist. So you were lip-singing. Over-exaggerating your facial expressions. Come on, you weren’t the only one who does this. Everyone does.

You finished your dresser. The only thing left to clean was your closet. In your opinion, this was the best part. You decided to get some hot cocoa first, because it gets cold in New York during winter. Sure, Tony had the heater going, but no matter, your hands were freezing. Your body was begging you to get some hot cocoa to warm your insides. The first sips were always the most satisfying.

You were walking down the hallways to the kitchen when ‘Wannabe’ by the Spice Girls came on.  _Holy shit. This is an old song._  But for some reason, your brain still remembered all the lyrics. It made you wonder how much space song lyrics were taking in your memory. Forget the Double Angle Formulas you learned all the way back in highschool. You got song lyrics in your memory storage.

_Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_ _I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
_ _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_ _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future forget my past,  
_ _If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
_ _Now don’t go wasting my precious time,  
_ _Get your act together we could be just fine_

You were walking into the kitchen at this point, and you stopped lip-singing. Steve, Bucky, and Clint were eating lunch at the table, while Pietro was leaning against the counter paying attention to his phone. Tony was preparing his lunch. They all had fast metabolism, so they were constantly eating. Damn them.

You walked to the counter innocently, gently smiling at them. As you walked to the Keurig, you grabbed a mug off the shelf. Then, you placed the mug down and turned the Keurig on. You were glancing at the others, waiting. Tony then headed to the fridge. Right when you knew you were out of Tony’s peripheral vision, you continued your antics.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_

_Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is._

Clint and Pietro were looking at you with amused, shocked faces, while Steve and Bucky glanced each other, confused with the modern day pop culture. When Tony turned back your direction, you turned to your usual self. Cool as a cucumber. You were glancing around again to look for another opportunity. Then Tony went to grab a cup and poured some orange juice in his cup, turning his back to you. He was gulping it down, giving you some time to add some basic dance moves that you would see in a music video.

_Yo I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really_

_really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want to be my lover,_

Tony turned back abruptly to place his cup in his sink. But you were too fast, and you were already clicking the button on the Keurig to brew your hot chocolate. You can see through your peripheral vision that Clint and Pietro were trying to hold in their laughter. Bucky and Steve were eating, but you could see the smiles they were trying to hide.

Tony was confused at this scene. “What?” he asked. They just shook their head. Tony just shrugged and went to grab a banana. And again. You continued.

_So here’s a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,_

_we got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn’t come for free, she’s a real lady,_

_and as for me you’ll see,_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

Steve and Bucky were chuckling, but Clint and Pietro couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore and busted up laughing. To this, Tony turned around.

“What?” he asked more urgently. He was rather perturbed, because usually he was in on the joke. Actually, he was usually the one to start the jokes. Clint just shook his head at him. Tony then looked at you as you were putting stirring your drink. You just looked at him and shrugged. He sighed while grabbing his tablet. He looked down at it, but he was still facing you guys, not wanting to miss out on anything. At this point, you just gave in to the whole charade.

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,_

_Taking is too easy, but that’s the way it is._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,_

_you gotta, you gotta, slam_

Tony was smirking, shaking his head at your antics. As a dramatic exit, you turned around with your mug in hand and strut/moved to the rest of the song back to the hallway. You still had a closet to clean. So that’s how you de-stress. How else were you going to spend a day-off?


End file.
